


The Bright Moon and The Shining Star

by dobokdude



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Family Bonding, Good versus Evil, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Reconciliation, Strained Relationships, Ultimate Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobokdude/pseuds/dobokdude
Summary: Set after Daughter In Distress. After witnessing her daughter at her most broken, Moon realizes her defictiness as a mother. With the threat of Toffee growing larger, she must become Star's mentor, friend, and most of all mother. Can the light of their mother-daughter bond outshine the coming darkness? Rated T for heavy themes(Starco will be relevant later)





	1. Chapter 1

The Bright Moon and the Shining Star

 

Hey guys, long time no see! Sorry for the lack of updates but with spring break over I will definitely get back on track! I promise to work on my other stories. But for now I want to start off a new story centered around the relationship between Star and Moon.

 

My inspiration for this comes from the one-shot ‘’you grow up when i’m not looking/we grow apart without knowing’’ by radiowrittenheart on Archive Of Our Own(AO3). It is a great fic about Star and Moon after the S2 finale and makes me sad that there aren’t many fics about their mother-daughter relationship. 

 

Hopefully we will see more of that in Season 3, but for now enjoy the first chapter!

 

This one will be a continuation of my one-shot story Daughter In Distress. Go check that out if you haven’t already;)

NOTE: I own nothing except OCs, everything else belongs to Daron Nefcy and Disney Studios. Enjoy!

 

I.Lullaby

 

‘’There we go your majesty. All fixed up.’’

 

‘’Thank you Alga. You are dismissed.’’ The royal healer, an old short woman with a gray bun bowed, putting her bandages and herbal ointment back into her basket, bowing and then leaving the room. Queen Moon leaned back into the chair and sighed. She was in Star’s room, having walked her daughter there after discovering her hurting herself. 

 

It brought some comfort to her that Alga was a close friend as well as servant and thus was willing to keep this under wraps. Nevertheless Moon had never seen her daughter so forlorn. And what shamed her is that aside from Toffee’s emark at the end of their battle hours before, never had he motherly instincts kicked in as much as they did now. But now wasn’t the time for self-deprecation. Her daughter needed to rest, and so did she. So she got up and began walking towards the door when something stopped her.

 

‘’Mom?’’

Moon turned around, facing her daughter who was sitting up, looking down and rubbing her now bandaged left arm. ‘’Could you do something for me, you know if you wouldn’t mind?’’

 

Moon turned around and smiled. ‘’Anything dear.’’

‘’Will you sing me… a lullaby?’’

Moon nodded and went back to Star’s bed and looked down at Star, softly stroking her hair. ‘’Let me see, oh yes! This is from when you were a baby. I think it was called...Heaven-sent. I don’t remember the last part so I will have to improvise.’’

 

Star nodded. Moon could tell she would soon fall into the grasp of slumber.

Moon cleared her throat and began to sing,

 

From above, you were delivered into our lives

It was at that moment they truly began to thrive

As I cradled you with my arms bent,

It was clear to me you were Heaven-sent

Your father, how he loved you as did I

Our love flew like an eagle in the sky

And when I faced those with evil hearts that were hellbent

I thought of you, my Heaven-sent

And though when I thought it was over then

I didn’t realize it had just began

Though to defeat evil allies came and went

I still have your father and you, my Heaven-sent….

 

Well guys that’s the beginning! There will be more to come but for now read, write, review and be on the lookout for other content and check out my new reaction videos on Youtube under the channel Dobok Dude! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here is Chapter 2, finally. I'm sorry for the wait, but this will continue, and if you enjoy this check out my other fics including my alternate version of the Battle Of Mewni. And don't fortget to review and follow, it helps:)
> 
>  
> 
> Anywho, I own nothing except O.C.s, enjoy!

''Mom, are you sure about this?''

 

Currently the queen and princess were walking down one of the corridors of the Butterfly Castle. After a few days of rest, Star had been summoned to see her mother, who was now taking her up to a door that lead outside. Opening it, Star saw that a carriage with a warnicorn attached was fully prepared.

 

''Mom, what's going on?''

 

''Well Star, I know that it hasn't been easy lately, believe me. But if we are going to stop Toffee, I'll have to train you to further in magic. Will you be up to that?''

 

Star blinked for a second, ''I guess so.''

 

Moon sighed, ''Good. Well the carriage is already full of supplies and equipment, so lets get on.''

 

Star nodded and got inside the carriage, ''I'm still kinda tired so I'm gonna rest a bit.''

 

She closed the door, and Moon sighed again, sitting at the front snapping the reins and setting the warnicorn in motion. To be honest , she was a bit disappointed. This trip they were taking wasn't simply about training. While she definitely needed to prepare her daughter for the storm to come, she also wanted to get to know her daughter.

 

As a queen, there were things she had to teach her daughter. Manners, etiquette, procedures, and so on. Although, Flag Day had been one time Star had shown Moon to be more lenient with tradition. Too often, Moon forgot that she was Star's age once, of course that had been under different circumstances...

 

''Well I'm here for her,'' Moon thought, ''She won't have to go through what I did. Hopefully.''

 

….

 

Marco sat at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cookie dough ice cream, or rather, mostly poking at it and licking the spoon occasionally.

 

Just then, Angie walked into the kitchen, two grocery bags in her hands. ''Marco, sweetheart. Have you been in that same spot since I left?''

 

Marco gave a single nod, his chin touching the ice cream leaving some on his face, though he made no effort to wipe it.

 

''Honey.'', Angie walked over, grabbing a paper towel to wipe her son's face, ''I know your sad, but remember what I said. If Star left for some kind of emergency, it's best to just give her some space.''

 

''I know. But this is Toffee we're talking about! He almost killed us once.''

 

Angie's gaze became more stern for a moment, then it softened. She put her hand on Marco's arm, ''That's all the more reason why she probably left, and why I don't think you should do anything except wait, mijo. At least until something else happ-''

 

Just then a portal opened up, and the two Diazes for a moment felt a mixture of disbelief, shock, and relief. Could Star really be back?''

 

''Wait a second,'' Angie said, rubbing her chin, ''Last I remember, Star's portals don't have fire right?''

 

Just then, the person who opened the portal finally stepped through.

 

''Tom?!''

 

''Hey Marco... Is that ice cream?''


End file.
